Eventually
by sephirothflame
Summary: AU. Sam grew up with Gabriel being a jerk to him. It isn't until he goes to college that he realizes it's because Gabriel has a crush on him. Sam/Gabriel with Dean/Castiel.


Title: Eventually  
Author: Sephirothflame  
Fandom: _Supernatural_  
Rating: PG-13  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Gabriel/Sam Wichester, (Dean Winchester/Castiel)  
Warning(s): AU, Fluffy, UnBETA'd, minor language and adult concepts  
Spoiler(s): N/A  
Prompt(s): Andrea_deer wanted "_Dean and Castiel are dating. Since forever. That made Sam spend way too muhc time with Castiel's brothers, especially Gabriel, who was picking on him since they were little. Now Sam leaves for the same college that Gabriel and they meet. Gabriel still picks on him, but now Sam is old enough to understand what this "tugging his braids" is all about._"  
Word Count: Approx. 2,635  
Rants: I loved this prompt so much, I couldn't help but write it. That, and for some reason I keep making up reasons to not work on Bad Things.  
Summary: Sam grew up with Gabriel being a jerk to him. It isn't until he goes to college that he realizes it's because Gabriel has a crush on him.  
Disclaimer: I don't own SPN. If I did there would have been more of Gabriel. I 3 Richard Speight JR something fierce. 

* * *

"So I hear you got accepted to Stanford," Gabriel says, jumping the fence that separates their two backyards to move and sit on the swinging bench next to Sam.

Sam looks like he wants to tell Gabriel to sod off, but he opted to roll his eyes instead, closing his book. "Yeah, I got accepted back in May. I had a party and everything."

"You weren't going to tell me?" Gabriel asks. He looks affronted, but Sam's known him long enough to recognize the amused curl of his lips and the shine in his eyes.

"You weren't back from school yet," Sam replies and shrugs his shoulders.

"I've been back for a month and a half," Gabriel counters. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't like me."

"Something like that," Sam says smoothly. He opens his book and flicks to the page he left off at and Gabriel makes an annoyed sound.

"Oh, we should be roommates!" Gabriel grins, reaching over and splaying his hand across the pages of the book so Sam couldn't keep reading.

"Not going to happen," Sam replies, glaring at Gabriel. "I've been in your room, it's like a war zone." Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows, a lewd smile on his face. "Oh my God, no. Go away, Gabriel."

"You're no fun," Gabriel says, tugging Sam's book away from him and looking at it. "_A Tale of Two Cities_, Sammy? Really? You're not in high school anymore. You shouldn't read this crap."

"I bet you're the kind of guy who liked _Catcher in the Rye_," Sam snorts, reaching for his book but Gabriel stands and moves away. "Gabriel, give me my book back."

"I was going to say something more like _Playboy_," Gabriel grins. "I should do you a favor and just throw this in the pool."

"Don't you dare," Sam warns, standing up.

Gabriel grins at him and before Sam can react he's dashing across the yard and jumping the fence between yards. Sam chases him – doesn't care they're acting like they're five – and he manages to grab Gabriel's jacket and stop him before he makes it to the pool.

Gabriel tugs and and tries to wiggle away, laughing as he tries to hold the book away from Sam, but Sam's been taller than Gabriel for years.

"You're such a dick," Sam huffs, straightening his clothes and checks to make sure his book is okay.

"You know you love it," Gabriel grins, feral.

"Whatever," Sam says, glaring at Gabriel before he jumps the fence back to his own yard. "And stop bothering me!" 

* * *

Castiel has dinner with Sam and Dean three or four times a week. Sam's long since learned that nights Castiel eats over that Dean and Castiel are going to have awkwardly loud sex afterwords and Sam flees to the backyard to the porch swing, and stays there for hours.

"Hey, Sammy," Gabriel says as he clambers over the fence. "Is your idiot brother violating my baby brother again?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Sam says distractedly. He's reading again, _The Book Thief_ this time and he glares as Gabriel plops down onto the bench next to him.

"I have no idea what Castiel sees in Dean," Gabriel huffs, stretching his arms along the back of the bench, and his fingertips brush against Sam's shoulder.

"I can say the same thing about Dean to Cas," Sam replies, ignoring Gabriel in favor of his book.

"How much longer are they going to be getting freaky?" Gabriel asks, rocking the bench slowly with his foot.

"Another hour at least," Sam says and Gabriel makes an amused sound.

"You want to come over and play Mario Kart?" Gabriel asks and Sam's startled by the offer. "I'll even let you be Yoshi."

"I'll pass," Sam answers and Gabriel's expression is impossible to read. "You're insufferable when you lose. You know cussing at the screen doesn't actually make you any better, right?"

"Just trying to be nice," Gabriel snaps. "It's going to rain tonight."

Gabriel's gone before Sam can figure out what the hell just happened. He shakes his head, sighing, and continues to read. Half an hour later, when it starts to rain, Sam absolutely does not glare at Gabriel's house before scampering indoors to his own home. 

* * *

"How are you going to get to Stanford?" Gabriel asks one morning, devouring the pancakes Sam was making.

"Save some of those for Cas and Dean," Sam says warily. He wonders what it says about him that he doesn't bother to freak when Gabriel invites himself inside. "And don't use all the syrup."

"Yes, _mom_," Gabriel says around a mouthful of pancakes. Sam makes a face and Gabriel grins before swallowing and leaning back in his seat, boots clunking on the wooden table next to his plate.

"Feet off the table, Gabriel," Sam says as he pushes Gabriel's feet from the table with familiar ease, and Gabriel rolls his eyes.

"So, how you getting to Stanford?" Gabriel asks again, linking his fingers together and tucking them behind his head.

"Dean and I are going to drive there," Sam replies, sitting at the table. He puts more pancakes on the table and is amazed when Gabriel doesn't reach for more.

"You're going to spend two days in a car with Dean?" Gabriel says and makes a face. "That sounds terrible."

"Especially since Cas isn't coming," Sam replies. "It might just be the longest they've gone without having sex since they started dating." Gabriel laughs and Sam grins in response. "How are you getting there?"

"Flying," Gabriel replies, and yeah, Sam isn't surprised. Gabriel and his family fly everywhere. "You sure you don't want to be roommates?"

"Positive," Sam says, and he can't decipher the expression on Gabriel's face. 

* * *

Gabriel visits Sam the day he moves into the dorms and Sam isn't surprised that Gabriel managed to find his dorm and room number. He's pretty sure Gabriel's a Journalism major, but he's never actually asked.

"What do you want, Gabriel?" Sam asks warily from where he's trying to organize his closet. He's kind of grateful his roommate Andy isn't around, because Sam's tired and irritable and Gabriel is aggravating even in the best of moods.

"I was going to share my Chinese takeout with you but I'm not so sure anymore," Gabriel grins, holding up a brown paper bag. "I even bought Orange Soda."

Sam sighs heavily before waving his hand vaguely, gesturing for him to enter. "Don't sit on my bed," he says and Gabriel heaves a pathetic sigh, like Sam's being ridiculously unreasonable.

"So what do you think of Stanford so far?" Gabriel asks, plopping down on the futon Andy brought and propped his legs up on an Apple Box filled with the books Sam brought from home.

"It's nice," Sam says vaguely, before turning to watch Gabriel take out some takeout and soda and setting them next to him on the futon. "Why are you doing this?"

Gabriel shrugs his shoulders without making eye contact before he starts to devour his Chinese food. Sam rolls his eyes before joining Gabriel on the futon. Gabriel passes him some food, and they eat in silence for a while.

"Thanks," Sam says after a while, and Gabriel grins at him. "Do you live in the dorms?"

"No way," Gabriel snorts and he looks like Sam like he's insane. "I have an apartment. My roommate Crowley lives in it over the summer. I think he rents my room out when I'm not around."

"Oh," Sam says, because he's not sure what else there is to say. 

* * *

Sam's surprised to discover, hours after Gabriel leaves, that the brown paper bag he brought with him had _The Zombie Survival Guide_ in it, as well as plain M&Ms and a Godzilla action figure. He smiles despite himself. 

* * *

Sam hates his roommate. Andy's a great guy, honest, and they get along really well as long as someone else is around. Andy's nosy and messy and loud and he likes to touch Sam's stuff when Sam's not around . Sam's pretty sure Andy's the reason his laptop is fried, but he has no proof.

"Do you actually know anything about computers?" Sam asks warily, watching Gabriel trying to fix his laptop. He's got glasses on and Sam has to remind himself that it's _Gabriel_ and he refuses to think about the warm feeling the sight gives him.

"I know more than you'd think, Sambo," Gabriel says vaguely, tapping his chin in thought. "Do you want the good news or bad news first?"

"Uh, bad news?" Sam says and he has to bite back the disappointed sound when Gabriel takes his glasses off.

"Your Documents folder is a goner," Gabriel replies. "Your Pictures folder should be fine. You have a disturbing amount of porn on here."

"I don't have _any_ porn on there," Sam says, and Gabriel gives him a look that says _that's exactly what I mean_. "What's the good news, then?"

"I won't charge you for fixing it," Gabriel replies and he smiles. "I will of course, accept any monetary or sexual appreciation you wish to offer."

"Maybe I'll just ask Mark to look at it," Sam huffs. He reaches over to snag his laptop back but Gabriel smacks his hand away.

"Relax, Sammy, I've almost finished scrubbing your hard drive," Gabriel says. He grins and leers and Sam rolls his eyes, huffing in annoyance.

"Here I was hoping I'd be able to get away from you when I went to college," Sam says, running a hand through his hair.

"You love me and you know it," Gabriel says vaguely, his attention back on the laptop.

"Yeah," Sam snorts. "_Right_." 

* * *

As much as Sam dislikes Gabriel – three months ago he would have said hated, but he isn't sure that's true anymore – Sam finds he spends most of his time with him when he's not busy studying or going to classes.

Gabriel is familiar. They're families have been neighbors for as long as Sam can remember. Sam's so used to spending time with them, playing with them and the time he spent with Gabriel only increased after Dean and Castiel started dating.

Gabriel brings him food and drinks whenever he visits, which is ridiculously often. He has a habit of leaving books or trinkets whenever he leaves but they never talk about it. Sometimes he tries to help Sam with his homework, but he usually just ends up being a distraction.

Sam shouldn't be surprised when Gabriel invites him to spend Thanksgiving with him and Crowley, but he is. He's even more surprised with himself when he accepts without hesitation, and he finds he doesn't regret it at all.

Not that he'd ever admit it, but he's kind of looking forward to it. 

* * *

_"Cas says you're going to Gabriel's for Thanksgiving,"_ Dean's tone is accusing and Sam can't help but roll his eyes.

"It was either eat dinner with Gabriel or eat in the cafeteria," Sam says offhandedly.

_"Dude, it's_ Gabriel," Dean says, like he think Sam's forgotten. _"He used to steal your stuff and hide it. He'd push you into the pool. He's the reason you sprained your ankle sophomore year. Don't tell me you've forgotten?"_

"No, I haven't," Sam sighs heavily. "He wasn't doing it to be harmful he was just..."

"_Just what?_ Flirting _with you?_" Dean asks, then makes a disgusted sound.

Sam is surprised to realize that yeah, that's exactly what Gabriel was doing. He's actually really okay with it. "Don't be ridiculous," he says though, to appease his brother. "I've got to get to my Freshman Study. I'll talk to you later."

"_Don't let your guard down around Gabriel,_" Dean warns. "_Guy's a freak._"

Sam hangs up on Dean for the first time in years. 

* * *

"Hey, Gabriel," Sam says when Gabriel shows up in his dorm. It's just him, Andy's gone home for break, and Sam's kind of envious. "I got some pie."

"Pie?" Gabriel asks and he looks so pleased that Sam can't help but smile at him in return.

"I wasn't sure what you preferred, so I got a Pecan Pie and a Boston Cream Pie," Sam says. "They're in the fridge."

"I think I could love you, Sam Winchester," Gabriel says as he moves to investigate said pies. He makes a vaguely pornographic sound and Sam laughs.

"I know," Sam replies. He hesitates, and he can feel his gut clenching, but he smiles and adds softly, "I think I could love you, too."

Gabriel looks at him, amused confusion on his face as if he doesn't quite know what to make of Sam. He grabs the pies and stands before gesturing Sam to follow. "Crowley is getting KFC, I think. He doesn't really get the holiday but I'd rather eat fried chicken than make a turkey."

"It's for the best," Sam says, nodding as he follows Gabriel. When Gabriel flashes him a confused look, Sam shrugs. "I've had your cooking. You burn spaghetti."

"_Once_," Gabriel says as he scowls. "I didn't burn it, either. I just... over cooked it a little bit."

"Just a little bit," Sam laughs and Gabriel glares at him.

"I'm starting to think you're uninvited now," Gabriel huffs, and Sam laughs at him. "I have the pies. There's nothing you can do about it. You don't even know where I live."

"You haven't been able to beat me at keep away in _years_," Sam says and he grins. "You're so damn short."

"And you're a giant," Gabriel replies lamely.

"You know you love it," Sam grins. It's a Gabriel line, one he'd used hundreds of times, and it seems kind of strange to say it but Gabriel grins up at him.

"I do," he agrees. 

* * *

It's not until later, much later, that Gabriel kisses Sam. They're sitting on the kitchen floor eating the last of the Pecan Pie straight out of the tray while Crowley snores in the living room. Sam doesn't remember what they were talking about before – Dean and Cas or Gabriel's Ethics class or maybe it was about pie. It doesn't really matter.

Gabriel's lips are soft under Sam's, and the older male is practically siting on his lap as they kiss slowly. Gabriel's warm and tastes like Pecan Pie and he's pliable under Sam's hands. Sam thinks this he can die a happy man after this.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to do that," Sam mutters against Gabriel's lips, and Gabriel laughs.

"I needed to make sure you wouldn't sic Dean after me," Gabriel replies, kissing Sam again gently. "I'd hate to have to kill him for protecting your honor."

"I can protect my honor just fine," Sam says, running his hands up and down Gabriel's sides. The older male shudders against him and makes a happy sound. "You gonna finish that pie?"

"The pie can wait," Gabriel grins, gripping Sam's shirt tightly and bringing him down for another kiss, more forceful and demanding this time and Sam groans into the kiss.

Sam is definitely going to die a happy man after this.


End file.
